


[podfic] WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction

by croissantkatie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s musical tastes prove to be more than just bad. They are downright destructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156015) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/?hdwgjncaz95odt5%C2%A3>download%20at%20mediafire</a>%0A<a%20href=) [download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hdwgjncaz95odt5)

[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wmd-weapons-of-musical-destruction)

mp3 / 2:11 / 2MB


End file.
